


כל הסוסים הלבנים

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, הארי פוטר ואבן החכמים ואילך, נכתב לפני יציאת הספר השביעי
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: "פעם היה איש שלג בחצר והסוסים הלבנים נמנמו לצד ג`יני בת החמש, סדורים במיטתה כמו חיילי בדיל. הארי פוטר בן האחת-עשרה נשא לאישה את ג`יני בת העשר ולקח אותה לגור עמו בארמון בדולח."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Deserves A Collection





	כל הסוסים הלבנים

He says when you gonna make up your mind

When you gonna love you as much as I do

When you gonna make up your mind

Cause things are gonna **change** so fast

All the white horses are still in bed

I tell you that I'll always want you near

You say that things change my dear

**_Tory Amos – Winter._ **

היא בת חמש, וכל המשפחה מתכנסת בבית לכבוד חג המולד. זו החופשה הראשונה של ביל, וג'יני רצה לקדם אותו בפתח. צחוקה מתגלגל לפניה כמו קרן אור, והיא פוסעת על פני הצליל הכסוף אל בין זרועותיו של אחיה. אמא מתחלחלת כשביל מניף אותה באוויר, אבל אבא רק מחייך בזחיחות ומחבק את אישתו.

מאוחר יותר הם בונים איש שלג, כולם ביחד, בחצר. צ'ארלי מספר על הוגוורטס והתאומים בוהים בו בעיניים גדולות, עסוקים מכדי לנסות ולהציק לפרסי. ג'יני, לחייה סמוקות מן הקור, גורפת שלג בזוג ידיים חשופות. היא מהדקת את החומר הנימוח לבטנו ההריונית של איש השלג ומביטה במלאכתה בשביעות רצון. פרופיל ממושקף שמופיע לפתע בטווח ראייתה גורם לה להצטווח בעליזות. אבא מביט בה בכובד ראש כשהוא נוטל את ידיה ותוהה מה אמא הייתה חושבת. הרוח הקפואה פורעת את שיערו הדליל וג'יני יודעת שאם תתרומם קלות, תוכל לראות את הקרחת הבוהקת כמו אונייה במרכז קרקפתו.

"הנה," הוא אומר לה ופושט את כפפותיו. הכפפות גדולות וחמות עדיין ומחליקות כל אימת שהיא מנסה לבצע פעולה מורכבת. ג'יני צוחקת ומביטה באבא. כשיצאו בפעם הבאה, הוא אומר, תצטרך ג'יני לזכור לקחת את הכפפות שלה. למחרת, כשאבא מתבונן בידיה של ג'יני, הוא מוצא כי הן עדיין נתונות בתוך הכפפות שהשאיל לה. הוא מרים גבה וג'יני מעניקה לו חיוך תמים. סוס לבן שהרחיק לנדוד מן העדר, פוקח עין ומביט בה. בעיני רוחה, ג'יני מנופפת לו לשלום בטרם יצטרף לחברי להקתו.

* * *

אלו הכפפות שהיא לוקחת להוגוורטס. אמא רכשה עבורה כפפות חדשות באותו קיץ, אולם ג'יני הגניבה את הכפפות אל המזוודה המקושקשת בה ארזה את חפציה. היא נרגשת מאוד אותו יום; כה נרגשת שכל מה שהיא יכולה לעשות כאשר היא נתקלת בהארי (שמבלה את השבועות האחרונים של הקיץ במחילה) הוא להשמיע ציוץ טיפשי. גם השנה, חושבת ג'יני, ימשיך רון להתגרות בה. התאומים – שרואים בג'יני אחות קטנה שיש לגונן עליה – מגלים התחשבות גדולה יותר, אבל רון מתעב את העובדה שאחותו עושה מעצמה צחוק בכל פעם שהארי פוטר נמצא בקרבתה. רק אבא נדמה משועשע. הוא קורץ לה כשהיא מתבוננת בהארי מזווית העין ופורע את שיערה האדום. לפני שהם עולים על הרציף, היא מחבקת אותו שניות ארוכות, ואז רצה אל הרכבת.

עשרה חודשים לאחר מכן, כשהיא יורדת מהרציף, אבא מחכה כדי להחביא אותה מפני העולם: איש השלג מפשיר בחלומה והסוסים הלבנים צוהלים. לג'יני לא אכפת והיא מתייפחת כנגד חזהו של ארתור. רון, פרסי והתאומים מסתכלים עליה בחשש, אבל היא עייפה ממבטים. כשהיא פורקת את מזוודותיה במחילה, ג'יני חרדה לגלות כי כפפה אחת איננה. אבדה בשלגי דצמבר.

* * *

את הקיץ של שנתה הארבע-עשרה הוויזלים מעבירים בכיכר גרימולד 12. אירועי השנה שחלפה וקיצו הטראגי של הטורניר המשולש, טלטלו את ג'יני בחדות. מאז שנתה הראשונה בהוגוורטס, נהגה לחשוב על הארי בתור הנער שחילץ אותה מציפורניו של טום רידל. כשהיא מתבוננת בהארי כעת היא רואה את הרזון המטריד, והכעס שמתגנב כמו חיה רעה. היא מחבבת את הארי; היא מאוהבת בהארי: כשג'יני מתווה מעגלים בחול וקוראת באדוות המתפשטות במי האמבט – היא יודעת שנועדה להיות שלו. היא מכשפה, ולכן פאטאליסטית. הנרגנות שלו, מנגד, מעצבנת את ג'יני והיא מוצאת את עצמה מתרחקת ממנו, מקבצת את רגשותיה; כמו ילד קטן האוסף את איבריו בתנוחה שבלולית. 

במהלך השנה הרביעית שלה בהוגוורטס, ג'יני יוצאת עם מייקל קורנר. מייקל נחמד וחכם והוא מתייחס אליה יפה. הוא לא גורם לה לסחרחורת, אבל היא מגרגרת בנהנתנות כשמייקל מגפף אותה. תמיד כשג'יני עוצרת בעדו, הוא מעניק לה את אותו מבט כלבלבי ומצהיר על אהבתו הנצחית כלפיה. זה הרי ידוע שכולן עושות את זה. ג'יני מגלגלת עיניים. אף בת של מולי וויזלי לא תיתן לגבר לסובב לה את הראש. סוסי השלג מפשירים לאיטם ובחלומה, ג'יני רוכבת על גבו של סוס לבן. הלאה והלאה היא רוכבת, עד שאורגזמה מתירה את המתח האצור באיבריה והסוס נעצר, עוצם את עיניו ושוקע בשינה.

* * *

את חג המולד הם עושים בגרימולד 12. סיריוס בלק מעוות מזמורי חג מוגלגיים וג'יני מוצאת את עצמה סוקרת את הגבר המבוגר בתערובת של סקרנות ורתיעה. גם פרופסור לופין, שמעביר את החג בגרימולד 12, הופך מושא למבטיה הזהירים. הרמיוני אף פעם לא מדברת על סקס מרצונה החופשי- מה שמתסכל את ג'יני עד אין קץ. כשהיא לוחצת את הנערה האחרת לפינה, הרמיוני מודה בקול חלוש שלו הייתה נאלץ לבחור, הייתה עושה את זה עם פרופסור לופין. ג'יני מצחקקת ומדמיינת בקול רם מה בדיוק הייתה עושה עם איש-הזאב. הרמיוני מסמיקה – ומנסה להסתיר את תגובותיה מאחורי ארשת מזועזעת. החדשות על פציעתו של ארתור מתקבלות בדממה.

הם עושים את הלילה במטבח: התאומים בוהים בתחתית בקבוק הבירצפת שלהם. רון שותק. מדי פעם ג'יני מתבוננת בהארי. הארי, כך נראה, מרגיש את עצמו לא שייך בעליל, חלוק נחל בין גרגרי הזיפזיף על שפת הים. מאוחר יותר, כשהיא מכורבלת במיטתה, ג'יני חושבת שהייתה מציבה בפני הארי ראי קסם, שיראה לו את הדרך אל עצמו.

כשהוויזלים מבקרים את ארתור למחרת, אבי המשפחה עדיין חלש וחיוור. אף על פי כן הוא מלא התלהבות ומתפאר בתפר המוגלגי בו השתמש המרפא על מנת לסגור את פצעיו. בשלב מסוים של הביקור, מציפות הדמעות את עיניה של ג'יני. היא איננה מתייפחת, כיוון שזו איננה דרכה, ומעקמת את פיה כשאבא מוחה את דמעותיה. ארתור, בכובד ראש נדיר, אומר לבתו כי לא תמיד יהיה שם עבורה. עימות גדול עומד בפתח והם כולם צריכים להיות חזקים. אחר כך, כשמבטה נופל על הארי – שגדל ללא הורים וללא משפחה של ממש – שפתיה מתעקמות פעם נוספת לכלל קו דק של חוסר שביעות-רצון.

* * *

הזמנים משתנים. וולדמורט נעשה נועז יותר ויותר, ואחרי ההלם הראשוני אוכלוסיית הקוסמים הבריטית ערוכה לכל. את חג המולד של שנתה החמישית, ג'יני ורון מעבירים בהוגוורטס. שלג יורד לפרקים אולם מזג האוויר נוח. ג'יני מתקינה מחלקיים על סוליות נעליה וביחד עם לונה ועוד זוג חברות היא יוצאת להחליק על פני האגם הגדול. הן יודעות היכן מעטה הקרח העבה נעשה דק יותר ומתרחקות מן המקומות הללו. גם דין תומאס, שאיתו יוצאת ג'יני השנה, נשאר לעשות את חג המולד בהוגוורטס. דין יצא להחליק איתה פעם אחת על השלג, אולם הוא איננו מנוסה במיוחד והם צוחקים בכל פעם בה הוא מועד אל תוך זרועותיה של ג'יני. חלק מן התאונות, חושדת ג'יני, מכוונות. כשהוא מגניב אותה לחדר הבנים של השנה החמישית, היא מהססת, אך נענית לו לאחר מחשבה. היא כבר בת חמש-עשרה ואף על פי שאין לה כוונה לאבד את בתוליה, היא אוהבת את ליטופיו. ג'יני מרשה לו להסיר את חולצתה ולגעת בשדיה, וכיוון שדין איננו מאיץ בה, היא גומלת לו ומעסה את איברו בעד לאריג מכנסיו עד שהוא גומר. הקרח מתדקק תחתיהם ונמס בחום הסיבי העולה מגופם: דין אוהב את הנהמות הקטנות שהיא נוהגת להשמיע ומכנה אותה חתלתולה. במאי, מתחילים פרחים זעירים לבצבץ מתחת מעטה השלג, ודין כבר הצליח להגניב את דרכו אל זוג תחתוני הכותנה הבתוליים שלה. מבוהלת, היא מודיעה לו שכאן עובר הגבול. השניים ממשיכים להתכתב משך הקיץ, אבל בנקודה כלשהי בתחילת השנה השישית שלה, כבר ברור לג'יני שהקשר ביניהם דעך. הם מחליטים להיפרד כידידים.

* * *

בנובמבר נכנס בּלייז זאביני אל חייה. הם לא מדברים על פוליטיקה. הם לא מדברים על זה שאין לנקוב בשמו. בּלייז מושך אותה אל מסדרון חשוך וג'יני עוצמת את עיניה כשהוא מצמיד את שפתיו לעיקול צווארה. לאחר מכן היא משאירה את שיערה פזור ומרימה את צווארון חולצתה. הסימנים שהוא משאיר הם כמו פרחים שנקטפו ונעזבו על הדשא.

ג'יני מנשקת את העור הלבן שבפנים אמתו השמאלית. בּלייז ממעט לדבר וג'יני לומדת להקשיב לשתיקות. גם את המעט שהוא מסכים לחלוק היא סורקת בקפדנות ואז אורגת מחדש. הקשר ביניהם הוא דיסקרטי. לאף אחד אסור לדעת. הם לא טורחים להיות סנטימנטליים ולמנות את הסיבות: גם ג'יני וגם בלייז יודעים בפשטות שלא זה הזמן הנכון בשבילם. הוא אמר לה פעם: "הייתי מתחתן איתך אחרי בית הספר אם הייתי יכול," וג'יני יודעת שזה הדבר הכי קרוב להצהרת-אהבה ששמעה או תשמע ממנו. בשלהי ינואר היא לוקחת אותו לחדר הנחיצות, והם שוכבים. 

השנה מדממת מבין אצבעותיהם. מאי מוצא אותם בגומחה חשוכה שמצאו לעצמם לא הרחק מחדר המועדון של רייבנקלו. היא נעוצה כנגד הקיר, משופדת על איברו של בלייז כמו פרפר בקופסת תצוגה. ג'יני מפרפרת והסוסים הלבנים פורצים את סוגר לבה ודוהרים לעבר עיגול השמש.

* * *

הציפייה באוויר ועל השפתיים היא כמו חשמל סטאטי. כל יום עכשיו, הם יודעים, יתרחש הקרב הסופי. זוהי שנתו האחרונה של הארי בהוגוורטס וכפי שהשמש זורחת בבוקר וסנייפ משוטט במסדרונות בשעות הקטנות של הלילה, כך ברור לכולם כי בסוף השנה צפוי עימות בין הארי ל _זה שאין לנקוב בשמו_. ג'יני יודעת היכן תהיה, אם וכאשר תאלץ לשלוף שרביט. היא יודעת – באותה מידה של וודאות – כי בלייז יעמוד מצידו האחר של המתרס. או לא ילחם כלל.

בלייז זאביני עוזב את הוגוורטס ביום שלאחר הבחינה הכשיפומטרית האחרונה שלו. איש איננו מופתע למשמע החדשות. ג'יני וויזלי פחות מכל. סלית'רינים רבים, ביניהם לא מעט מבני שכבתה של ג'יני, עזבו חודשים לפני כן. היא פותחת בזהירות את המכתב שהשאיר לה ופיה מצטמצם לקו דק כשעדי עתיק צונח אל בין אצבעותיה המחכות.

מעטה הקסם האופף את הוגוורטס קורס ביום שלמחרת. לבה של ג'יני מאיץ את קצב פעימותיו, הולם כנגד המתכת החמימה של המדליון. באולם הגדול, מחלק דמבלדור הוראות. הטירה היא כמו לב מחורר: דלתותיה פתוחות והיא קולחת דם. האגריד מוליך את תלמידי הכיתות הנמוכות אל מקום מבטחים. תלמידי הכיתות הגבוהות מתבקשים להתלוות אליו. חלקם, בעיקר חברי צבא-דמבלדור, מעדיפים להישאר. ג'יני ביניהם.

מדאם פומפרי מתייצבת במרפאה. חברי-הסגל מתייצבים כל אחד במקום אחר. את הארי, הרמיוני ורון, ג'יני איננה רואה כלל. היא דואגת לשניים הראשונים וחרדה לשלומו של השלישי. היא אוחזת בשרביטה אם כן ומחליטה שתמצא את רון אחר-כך.

כשאוכל המוות הראשון מתקרב, היא לא חושבת על רון ולא חושבת על בלייז – וגם שהמחשבה על הארי, שעובד בשירות הציבור כבר שבע-עשרה שנים חולפת בה משך שבריר השנייה – זה איננו הארי עליו היא חושבת. ג'יני חושבת על אבא. "את צריכה לעמוד ברשות עצמך," הוא אמר לה פעם. "המלחמה מתקרבת וכולנו צריכים להיות חזקים."

* * *

רון מת. ביל מת. דמבלדור מת. ליסה מתה. קינגסלי מת. דין מת. מנדי מתה. וולדמורט מת. פרופסור סנייפ מת כשהציל את חייו של הארי. הארי חי. אישי ניצחון מתנוססות בראשי ההרים, אבל מדורות הקבורה כוות את לחייה של ג'יני והעשן גורם לעיניה לדמוע. היא צופה בעורבי הנשמה פורשים כנפיים ונוסקים מתוך האוויר המתעלעל וראי הקסם מסרב להראות לה היכן נמים הסוסים הלבנים את שנתם.

מאוחר יותר הם יושבים כולם במחילה. הארי, ששוחרר רק יומיים לפני כן מבית החולים על שם הקדוש מנגו, הצטרף אליהם לבקשתה של מולי. ג'יני שרועה לרגליו של אבא והוא מלטף את ראשה. היא איננה יכולה לראות אותו, אבל היא יודעת שקליגרפיית קמטים עמוקה מרשתת את פניו. עיניה של אמא נפוחות מבכי ומלח מנקד את שיערה האדום. פעם היה איש שלג בחצר והסוסים הלבנים נמנמו לצד ג'יני בת החמש, סדורים במיטתה כמו חיילי בדיל. הארי פוטר בן האחת-עשרה נשא לאישה את ג'יני בת העשר ולקח אותה לגור עמו בארמון בדולח. אבל הזמנים האלה חלפו, והילד שנשאר בחיים גדל והפך לגבר שנשאר בחיים, והוא מביט בידיו כאילו דם ניגר מהן.

ג'יני וויזלי כבר לא משרבטת את שמו של הארי עם לבבות בצידו בשולי מחברתה. הארי, לעומת זאת, מעיף בה מבטים מהוססים לכל אורך ארוחת הערב. היא מבחינה בהיסוס – ומהססת בעצמה. המראה, בחדר האמבט הקטן, היא מראה רגילה. ג'יני מתעלמת מהערותיה כשהמראה מציינת שעליה להוריד במשקל ובוהה בבואתה דקות ארוכות. קווי היגון חורצים את פני כולם היא יודעת, אופקית או אנכית. חבורות כחולות שנותרו מן הקרב עדיין מתנוססות על חלקים שונים בגופה.

* * *

ג'יני מסירה את המשקפיים הכבדים ומהדקת את שפתיה לצלקת דמוית-הברק. אצבעותיו של הארי מגומגמות על עורה ושפתיו נעות ללא קול. הוא משתנק. ירח מזרים אור מוזר אל תוך החדר; מקלף אותה כמו תפוז מתוך האפלולית כשהיא מטפסת על של מיטתו של הארי. הוא נוגע בה לאט והיא מחייכת, מעודדת אותו כשהוא מהסס ולא מאיצה בו כשהוא מתעכב על נקודה מסוימת. אישוניו מתרחבים כשהוא חודר לתוכה והיא רוצה לבכות בגלל שהעונג נדמה לשטוף מעל פניו את אבק הדרכים והדם המטאפורי.

* * *

היא בת תשע-עשרה. כרסה המתעגלת מונעת בעדה להתכופף, אבל היא כורעת על ברכיה וחופנת שלג בידיים שעליהן זוג כפפות לא-זהות. היא והארי עושים את חג המולד באוטרי סט' קצ'פול, וכמו כל שנה, בני משפחת וויזלי בונים את איש השלג המסורתי שלהם. בנם הפעוט של צ'ארלי ואשתו מדדה כה וכה ופרד, שבדיוק נמצא בסביבה, מסייע לילד לעבות את איש השלג. ביל כבר לא יפתח את דלת הבית; ג'יני כבר לא תרוץ בין זרועותיו ורון כבר לא יקשיב בעיניים פעורות לסיפוריו של צ'ארלי – אבא, מנגד, עדיין מוודא כי היא לובשת כפפות חמות. אי-שם במרחק ניצבים זוג סוסים לבנים והיא מנופפת להם לשלום.


End file.
